cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cheeselands at the Transvaal World Cup III
The Cheeselands (URC / CHL) officially announced it's intention to participate in the 2009 Transvaal World Cup III on Feburary 2, 2009, just as in it's previous year. The opening ceremony for the tournament took place on February 28 with the games officially starting on March 1. Due to it's status of playing in the previous year The Cheeselandic National Team did not have to participate in the qualifying rounds and thus did not play it's first game until March 5. Pre-Tournament Pool 'A' Final Standings :As of the end of the Preliminary Rounds, March 12, 2009 Match-up The Cheeselands has been matched in Pool 'A' which will take place in Pretoria. The other nations in Pool 'A' were announced as the Cainian Empire, Costa Libertad, Dun Carrig, Franzharia, Killallippies, the host nation of Transvaal, and Voobaha. Pre-Tournament Predictions In the Pre-Tournament Rankings it was predicted that the Cheeselands would rank at eight place, a significant change from the previous year, with a rating of 231. The Cheeselands Nation Team was also predicted to be ranked in the top 10 of attack, defense, and midfield with a rank of 10th, 9th, and 6th respectively. Based on the predicted rankings, the predicted order of finish for Pool 'A' was announced to be: Pool 'A' *1st: Dun Carrig *2nd: The Cheeselands *3rd: Transvaal *Costa Libertad *Voobaha *Killallippies *Cainian Empire *Franzharia Tournament Timeline Preliminary Round The Cheeselands vs. the Cainian Empire ---- Franzharia vs. The Cheeselands ---- The Cheeselands vs. Killallippies ---- Voobaha vs. The Cheeselands ---- The Cheeselands vs. Costa Libertad ---- The Cheeselands vs. Dun Carrig *The match was originally scheduled for 03/10/2009 but was delayed a day due to weather conditions. ---- Transvaal vs. The Cheeselands ---- Tiebreaker Match: The Cheeselands vs. Costa Libertad into the playoffs'']] Game Stats *Shots: CHL 6; CLD 4 *Shots on net: CHL 2; CLD 2 *Tackles: CHL 14; CLD 15 *Corners: CHL 1; CLD 0 *Passing: CHL 88%; CLD 93% *Possession: CHL 53%; CLD 47% Goal Summary *CHL Manfredini (MF) 112 ---- Championship Playoffs Melloria vs. The Cheeselands Game Stats *Shots: MEL 5; CHL 3 *Shots on net: MEL 3; CHL 1 *Tackles: MEL 10; CHL 5 *Corners: MEL 1; CHL 0 *Passing: MEL 90%; CHL 93% *Possession: MEL 49%; CHL 51% Goal Summery *MEL Cassano (M) 49 ---- Consolation: 9th to 16th VolNation vs. The Cheeselands Game Stats *Shots: VOL 4; CHL 3 *Shots on net: VOL 3; CHL 2 *Tackles: VOL 13; CHL 13 *Fouls: VOL 0; CHL 1 *Bookings: VOL 0; CHL 1 *Corners: VOL 1; CHL 1 *Passing: VOL 88%; CHL 92% *Possession: VOL 51%; CHL 49% Goal Summary *CHL Liverani (M) 11 *VOL Eskandarian (F) 23 *VOL Moreno (F) 44 ---- Mac Land vs. The Cheeselands Game Stats *Shots: MAC 6; CHL 3 *Shots on net: MAC 3; CHL 2 *Tackles: MAC 13; CHL 10 *Fouls: MAC 0; CHL 1 *Bookings: MAC 0; CHL 1 *Corners: MAC 2; CHL 1 *Passing: MAC 93%; CHL 90% *Possession: MAC 46%; CHL 54% Goal Summary *MAC Vassell (F) 52 ---- Avinyon vs. The Cheeselands ’ #11 Muzzi sneaks the ball past Avinyon keeper Sánchez-Broto'']] Game Stats *Shots: CHL 5; AVN 3 *Shots on net: CHL 2; AVN 2 *Tackles: CHL 17; AVN 25 *Corners: CHL 2; AVN 0 *Passing: CHL 90%; AVN 90% *Possession: CHL 55%; AVN 45% Goal Summery *CHL Muzzi (F) 42 *AVN Pachón (F) 67 Penalty Kick Shootout *CHL (4) 1-0-1-1-1 *AVN (3) 1-0-1-1-0 *winning goal CHL Livrani (F) See also *The Cheeselands at the Transvaal World Cup *Transvaal World Cup *Transvaal World Cup III Category:The Cheeselands